


Lady Chance

by miraculous_lovesquare



Series: 1k fic giveaway [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Gaming, Marinette's a tease, adrien isnt as smooth as hed like to think, adrienette - Freeform, only a little though, reverse crush, she Knows but she cant tell her chosen, tikki is exhasperated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare
Summary: Marinette seems to have feelings for Adrien.When did that happen?





	Lady Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rookiecookiem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rookiecookiem).



“I’m just saying you could do a lot worse than a model.” Alya said, slinging her arm around her friend. Marinette sighed, since Alya and Nino started dating, they had been trying to set her up with Adrien Agreste. She could never understand why, the poor boy was always nervous around her. She had been a bit harsh their first day.

“Just because he’s handsome and single doesn’t mean I need to date him, Alya.”

“So you admit he’s good looking.” Alya wiggled her eyebrows and Marinette rolled her eyes. Adrien and Nino walked into the classroom.

“Speak of the devil.” Marinette murmured. Alya ignored her friend’s grumble and greeted the two boys.

“Hey Nino, Adrien.” Alya said. “Nino, can I talk to you in the hallway before class?”

“Sure thing, babe,” Nino winked at Adrien and followed Alya out of the room.

“Hey Marinette.” Adrien said, his hand jumping to the back of his neck.

“Hey Adrien.” Marinette smiled. She didn’t know what the model found so intimidating about herself, but she was trying make him feel comfortable. A short silence followed before Adrien seemed to gather the courage to speak again.

“So, I was wondering... Would you-” Chloe burst through the door, Sabrina not far behind.

“Adrikins! Did you miss me?” She wrapped Adrien in a hug and kissed his cheek. She felt a pang of jealousy. Marinette shook her head to clear it. It was just Alya’s blatant scheming getting to her head she tried to convince herself.

“Hey Chloe.” He said weakly. The bell rang and Marinette watched his shoulders heave as he sighed. She felt bad for him having Chloe hanging off his arm at all times. There it was again, the need to get Chloe away from her Adrien. She made a mental note to talk to Tikki about it later.

***

“But you said that Ladybug and Chat Noir usually end up together.” Marinette said, staring at a nearby poster of her partner.

“I said usually, Marinette. This Chat Noir seems to be interested in someone else.” Marinette frowned. Tikki hugged her chosen’s cheek.

“But I still like Chat, too. That wouldn’t be fair to Adrien.” Marinette reasoned. She cupped her palms for Tikki to sit in and the kwami did just that.

“It’s up to you, Marinette, but I think you should give Adrien a chance.” Tikki said.

“He’s so nervous around me too. I don’t know if he even likes me.” Marinette looked at the floor guiltily, remembering the gum incident.

“I think you should talk to Alya about that one.” Tikki said with a small smile. Marinette’s brows furrowed.

“Tikki, what-”

“Marinette dear, lunch break is almost over!” Marinette sighed, Tikki had already hidden herself in the small crossover bag.

“I’m coming maman!” She replied, grabbing her school bag and running down the stairs.

***

“What do you mean he likes me?” Marinette had a tough time keeping her voice low.

“Girl, you are blind.” Alya put a hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “He’s always so nervous around you because he wants to ask you out.” Marinette tensed up, she was positive she looked like a deer in headlights

“What? Really?” She asked. Alya squeezed her shoulder, and began to lead her into the classroom.

“Go for it, girl.” Alya winked, settling in her seat. Marinette nodded dumbly, knowing she’d have to ask her friend for notes for the rest of class today.

As the teacher began her lecture, Marinette stared at the blond head in front of her. She definitely had a type. It seemed while she was so busy chasing Chat around, Adrien had snuck his way into her heart. As much as she loved her kitty, Tikki did have a point. Chat had his eyes set on another lady, and while he was her partner in crime, he may not be the right partner in life. Adrien was cute, and he wanted to be with her now. He liked the Marinette side of the mask, and that was more than she could hope for from Chat.

She didn’t really know who Chat was, only how he acted in the suit. Marinette knew that as much as Tikki told her that she was Ladybug, her superhero persona and her normal self were different. Ladybug was much more confident, even when she was being brushed off by her partner. But Marinette knew Adrien as a person. She knew his mannerisms and quirks, likes and dislikes. Nodding to herself, Marinette decided to follow Tikki’s guidance.

***

“Hey, Adrien,” Marinette said, the boy whipping his head around. Alya grabbed Nino and the two walked away to give them privacy.

“Yeah?” Adrien replied, his hand finding its customary spot at the back of his head.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house to play Mecha Strike III? My parents said you were welcome back anytime as a taste tester.” She winked.

“Oh! Yes, of course Marinette.” He smiled, a light blush on his cheeks. Marinette thought it was adorable.

“Great! Are you free on Saturday?” She asked.

“I can do Saturday anytime after noon.” He replied. His eyes wandered anywhere but Marinette until she spoke again.

“It’s a date.” Marinette said with a smirk. She watched Adrien’s blush get deeper before walking towards the bakery. Peeking in her purse to talk to Tikki, she saw the tiny god shaking her head.

“You’re going to kill the poor boy.” Marinette just smiled.

***

By the time Saturday rolled around there had been two akuma fights with Chat, but Marinette was still looking forward to the ‘date’ with Adrien. Her kitty seemed happier these past two fights, mentioning that his lady had flirted with him. While she had felt a little sad, she was more excited about the chance to game with Adrien again.

“Marinette, someone’s here for you!” Her mom called.

“Hide, Tikki.” She hissed before bounding down the stairs.

“Come on up, Adrien.” She invited, leading him to the computer, two consoles already sitting out.

They played a couple rounds as a team, keeping up small talk about school. Adrien set his controller down as they won another match.

“Marinette, I’ve been meaning to ask. Would, ah, Would you go out with me?” Marinette couldn’t help the tint of pink that spread across her face.

“I did say this was a date.” She teased. “Yes, Adrien, I’d love to.” The smile on his face could have powered all of Paris.

“Can I take you out somewhere next Saturday?” He asked. Marinette nodded.

“Want to take a break for some cookies?” She asked, laying her hand on top of his. Adrien flipped his hand to interlace their fingers and they both blushed.

“Yeah, that sounds great.”


End file.
